


More Than Enough

by zebstien



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebstien/pseuds/zebstien
Summary: Every time his whole world was falling apart, Sweet Pea was there to keep it together. It was always Sweet Pea.





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lil thing really quickly, I apologize for any mistakes.<3 It's not great or anything, but this fandom absolutely needs more swangs fics, it's what we all deserve

Even though he tried, Fangs couldn’t stop the slight trembling taking over his body as he looked down at his hands, sitting on the bed in the bunker. His own hands, the hands that had held the gun when he had pulled the trigger. The hands that had taken a life.

Tall Boy was dead. Fangs felt guilty. 

Part of him still tried to convince him that it was okay and he had deserved to die. Tall Boy was an awful person. He had done horrible things. Hell, he had even killed his friend.

But Fangs wasn’t like that. He didn’t want to be a killer. But he was one now. He wasn’t innocent anymore.

Yes, it had been an accident. But it didn’t make Fangs feel better about what he had done. He was still the one who had ended his life.

He hated this.

He hated that stupid game, Gryphons & Gargoyles. It had driven people so crazy and insane, it had caused people to die. Innocent lives had been taken away, Joaquin had been taken away.

He missed his friend. He missed his family.

Fangs couldn’t even help his mom anymore. He wanted her to be okay. He just needed more money. But it was something he didn’t have.

He felt so helpless and lost.

Fangs had been through so much that he thought he shouldn’t be afraid of anything anymore. He had even joined the Gargoyle Gang, risking his own life for the serpents. He had tried to seem as strong as he could, doing his best to ignore the anxiety and fear flowing through his entire body all the time. 

He had tried to forget about the ceremony night but the memories still haunted him. He had felt so threatened, afraid, alone. He remembered hating himself for crying. 

Eyes watering, Fangs struggled to keep himself from trembling. Everything hurt so much and he wasn’t sure if could take it anymore. Awful things kept happening after another, he just wanted this all to be over. He couldn’t enjoy living anymore. He couldn’t even sleep. The continuous, crushing fear that something terrible would happen again at any time was too much to handle.

“Fangs?”

The soft voice snapped Fangs back to reality, he hadn’t even noticed how his own thoughts had swallowed him again. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying until he saw a tear drop from his chin to the floor. He wiped his tears away quickly before he lifted his head, meeting the deep brown eyes of Sweet Pea who was now standing before him.

The moment Sweet Pea had noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks he had gotten up from his chair and hurried to him.

Sweet Pea was a tough guy who didn’t let his emotions show that much. It was rare to see his softer side, but it was practically always Fangs who brought it out of him. He couldn’t stand seeing his loved ones hurting. And Fangs was the most precious person to him in the whole world.

Looking down at him, he didn’t really even need to ask what was wrong. He knew, they had talked about it before. At least he was pretty sure he knew. He still knew Fangs better than anyone else.

Fangs swallowed, the visible concern in Sweet Pea’s expression only making him feel worse. He was always there for Fangs, he wasn’t sure if he deserved someone so good in his life. And it wasn’t fair that even though Fangs tried to stay strong for himself and for Sweet Pea, he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t.

As soon as tears started to pour from Fangs’ eyes again, Sweet Pea took his hands in his and carefully helped him up before pulling him into a hug. Fangs buried his head in his chest immediately as he sobbed, his tears wetting his shirt as his smaller body trembled in Sweet Pea’s arms. Sweet Pea only held him tighter, gently rubbing his back, feeling the warmth of his body against his own. He felt like he never found the right words to say, so he just let out a quiet “shh, it’s okay.”

For a moment, they just stayed like that. The lighting in the bunker was dim, it was quiet except for Fangs’ muffled sobbing, and it was a little cold. But they had each other. It was more than enough.

Sweet Pea’s hand had found its way into Fangs’ soft, dark hair, caressing his locks. Sweet Pea loved him. He’d do anything to keep him safe. The day he had been shot was still like a nightmare to him, and even though Fangs was still alive, the moment Fangs had fallen down and he had taken hold of his hand was when his heart broke in two. He knew he couldn’t live without him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.” 

And Fangs knew it. With Sweet Pea, he felt safe.

He could feel Sweet Pea’s heartbeat. A little smile tugged his lips upward as he held onto him tighter. Sometimes he did feel like he had nothing, but right now he knew he had everything. 

Everytime his whole world was falling apart, Sweet Pea was there to keep it together. It was always Sweet Pea.

When Fangs had stopped crying, he refused to let go. Neither of them wanted to let go.

Fangs didn’t ever want to let go. “I love you.”


End file.
